


Rewrite The Stars

by FusionFollower



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Gen, One-Shot, Rewrite of the end of the Edolas arc, Some angst, Spoilers for Fairy Tail, might become a series later?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: When everyone got back from Edolas, someone didn't come back with them.Because she didn't belong with them, she was from Edolas.Their Lisanna is dead, and they're just going to have to make their peace with that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just state right now for the record, I DO like Fairy Tail guys, I think it's awesome, but it does have a lot of mistakes, and I truly feel like this is where the show started to mess up.
> 
> ALSO DON'T COME AT ME WITH YOUR SHIPPING BULLSHIT PLEASE. THIS. IS. NOT. ABOUT. SHIPS.
> 
> I LOVE Lisanna AND Lucy so much, they're both amazing and I ship them BOTH with Natsu, but I feel like when the show brought Lisanna back it basically destroyed all of the character development Natsu ever had. Lisanna being dead is a very big thing for Natsu and then they just bring her back and THEN DO NOTHING WITH HER CHARACTER.
> 
> She was so frickin' useless in this series, the thing that made her amazing was the fact that she was dead and had such a big impact on the others. So I'm fixing the shows' mistake and keeping her dead.

The six fairy tail friends and three little cats stood together in the forest under the cloudy skies. Natsu was beaming as he looked at his companions. "Alright, what do you say we head back to the guild?"

They had just gotten done with a tiring adventure in Edolas, a world completely different from their own and yet so similar, in the sense that they all skill existed in that world.

Including Lisanna, who had been the biggest surprise of all.

It should've been expected, of course their Lisanna would exist, there was no reason for her to die.

But it wasn't fair, not to Natsu, not to the other guild members. Why did that guild get to have Lisanna and they didn't? Why did the world take her away?

Could her death have been prevented? If Natsu had just gone with them, if Lisanna had decided not to go, if Elfman had trained more? They'd never know.

Because Lisanna was dead. That was just something the guild members would have to accept.

It was never fun when a family lost one of their own, tears were always shed, pain grew in people's hearts, but time would heal that pain, and turn it into a different kind of feeling.

Lisanna would always be in their hearts.

"Sure, but what are we going to tell everyone?" Lucy asked with concern as she looked at her best friend and teammate. 

"Nothing, I mean, why bother?" Gray asked. No one in the guild would be aware of events that took place, after all, they were all trapped away when in Edolas.

Erza frowned. "I don't see the harm in telling them about it, besides we must tell them about Mystogan anyways."

"I agree, and don't you think they'd all like to learn about what they were like?" Wendy chimed in with a smile.

"Except that if we tell them about it, they'll have to hear about how their Lisanna is still alive and ours isn't." Gray snapped, causing the others to look down.

Lucy watched Natsu with a painful feeling in her chest. She knew how close he and Lisanna had been, and there's no doubt in her mind that if Lisanna had survived...they may have really gotten married in the future.

She would've really loved to be a bridesmaid for Lisanna.

"Natsu," Erza spoke up, the boy in questioned looked up at her. There was a slight emptiness to Natsu's eyes that saddened them all. Mentioning Lisanna was always hard around him, and Gray couldn't help feeling a little guilty for speaking of her.

Gently, Erza placed her hands on Natsu's shoulders, and then pulled him closer, so that his head would rest on her chest. "You must stay strong, if not for us then for Mirajane and Elfman. We're going to need your smile if we plan to tell the others all that happened in Edolas." Erza smiled softly, running her hand through Natsu's hair.

Sometimes, she wasn't sure what she considered Natsu to be. At times, it was like having a brother. But then there was times when they seemed more like friends. And then there was even times where Erza felt their bond was stronger than either of those labels, not in a romantic way, but in a way that couldn't be describe with words.

"...Natsu..." Lucy took a step forward and placed a caring hand on Natsu's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort even as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry you lost Lisanna...I wish I could've gotten to know her the way everyone else knew her...she sounds like...she was a really sweet person. And she also sounds like the kind of person who wouldn't want to see you sad...so...you've gotta keep your head held high for her...okay?" She spoke in a near whisper, trying to keep her voice from cracking as a lump formed in her throat.

He looked up at her with pure heartache in his eyes that made all of his friends feel pain, it was too much, Gajeel and Gray had to look away.

"You're right Lucy...you're always right...heh," Natsu chuckled weakly as he left Erza's arms to stand tall and proudly, keeping his head held high despite his pain. "Now let's go see the guild, and Mirajane and Elfman, we've got quite the story to tell them."


End file.
